All good things must end
by TherealNightflightVersel
Summary: Enjoy the best and most had worked of the entire year I will have Abdul collection up sponsor all Niobe thing ok addnolatir but I'll keep all thee speeder too these at elk vk and face rep ok but enjoy this compete says one out! ;;;)))))


unbelievable, incredible, inconceivable! it seemed like a voice from another word entirely from the one in wich the one in which the figures ear frill receptors had just audibly captured. it couldn't be and yet it was happening: in all this time of the rather gruesome battle that had led to his present position; sprawled-dragoned on the ground lying stomach-down in a bloody pool of another dragoness not too far away, it was she, the one who had from the very origins of this recently freed male dragon (known as a night fury) had remembered under the rule of the corrupted loaw okar kahuakhaun, who had uttered sound. "don't...dont give up. it's not over yet. we will prevail over h..him" the female voice groaned in obvious pain. with his recently freed mind now able to blot out the voice of the god protector above, the night fury once known as abydos loaw persevek wer whedab recalled the speaking dragonesess history: it seemed not so very long ago that she was the one creature, the one utter hope as it was sen that ay by the confused frighted dragons of the night left, being chased about, that nightflight would be their saviour. a mass of 'nert furts' suddenly appearing out of nowhere flanked by a big blue-stomach-colored fury named silverwing distraught the nest of mythical creatures, more so when individual dragons split off and started killing them. many that day had glimpsed a brown fury spit off from the pack and chase down a light-colored fury of unusual colors in their nest, a very pretty looking female (that was late found out to be the best fighter in claw combat there ever was). a slight exchange had commenced than and she had drawn the fury back with her to see the leader; silverwingthefury, the recently labeled loaw okar kahuakhaun. with obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss the final willing half-seduced fury to be talked into sacrificing herself to buy an albino dragon named Nona time to formulate a plan to free this mess loaw okar had created, nightflight was brought to the realm of kahuakhaun and forced to the side of shadow.

Abydos was brought out of his thoughts by a splash in the pool of nightflights blood behind him. the yellow-and-block shaded fury didn't need to look behind him to know who had made that sound. fulled with such boiling hatred and ignorant of the circle of watching seduced furys by the night sky above, loaw okar was simply focused on ending the next being that had made himself a target to be eliminated however possible the moment it had tackled him. in his mind ravaged state of pure feral mindset, he didn't speak or taunt, jeer or reflect on his losses and triumphs in his long life thus far: there was only the sole directive to kill. and that's what he would do to the creature that looked a lot like himself.

meanwhile off to the sidelines in the shifting bodies of corrupted night furys sat one in particular, disgusted with the current situation. sure, she had seen her leader loaw okar become something she hadn't seen before, and succumb to pressure. sure, she had observed him finally after so long in skitiiva loaw ranak branarrs opinion take down and kill his long nuisance at last, nightflight versel. sure, she could now see what a problem another dragon was becoming at the moment with another freed dragon she didn't recognize fighting tooth and claw to kill loaw okar to avenge nightflights death. what branarr could see now though was the unwelcome sight of two dragons that had long been a thorn in her leaders side about to topple the whole movement. smartly, these rebellious creatures hovering in the air while another babbled incoherently a string of apologies at the feet of an uncaring kahuakhaun, had averted their reptilian orbs from the twilight sky. oh yes, this dragon of tattered wings and a muzzle doused with blood from Abydos and her leader could certainly see where things where headed: blinded to his sole desire to obliterate his target, he neglected to see what was going on around him. more of the night furys by her side grew impatient to understand what was going on. branarr decided it ws more than time she took action!

she jumped onto a rising spire of rock jutting up in the mountainous region slightly outside the clustering ring of observing dragons that had gathered to watch nightflight pit her wits against kahuakhaun. a few turned their anvil heads to watch her progress. not liked by many, branarr knew she had a few of the others attention, she fully intended to exploit her possible rising brutal authority to overthrow loaw okar, she supported him whatever path he chose but she suspected he was becoming soft: letting that minuscule two-legged human attack it first with a petty log and sneer was unlike the leader she knew. maybe it was time to remove him, no hard feelings intended, sh just was prepared to let hm die at loaw persevek wer whedabs (abydis) claws to fulfill her own ends if the movement to"liberate" all dragons was to suseed. "listen up! we are on the verge of finally completing our mission the god protector has given us: it might not have been pretty or elegant like some have!" she glared metal fire down at the sky blue pelt of the dragoness that had personally given her so much trouble from the very moment she had been seduced by a gleeful loaw okar. "but versels death was in vain! what did she really hope by taking that white parasite in the sky alone with another to help her? she didn't! its time for a new era! as you can see your leader is too bogged down and blind to focus on anything else! he is not fit to lead our kind! what we need is one of us that isn't afraid to rend your opponent instantly! we don't have room for weakness!" she basked in the glow she had drawn for herself, noticing almost al the dragons below her ad at last turned to glance her way with what could be described as unthinking obedience. "as the new proclaimed leader of us all: i command you to attack!" and this what they did.

abydos was practically oblivious to the goings around him, so totally intent on ridding the world of kahuakhaun and him of abydos that nether bothered to deal with the attacking furies surging to destroy two dragons with a row legged flesh and blood on ones back. Soon there was alot of blood raining down as obuekhov and Nona faught like they had never battled before. As it wrapped up eventually it as to see both named night fuys on the ground battered and utterly exhausted. One wing torn off in the fight, not even noticing the pain, Ranak branarr held a struggling Nona by her neck that no longer even looked white and roared proudly at the top of her dragonic voice: at long last here was her sworn mortal annoying thorn in her former leaders side, here she was with the object of such scheming to convert when it would be easier to destroy the delusive feature instead. At last all her problems lay in her very claw. "Look at your thorn! Look at your so called free annoyance who has for so very long been the descussionn of our leader Loaw okar! He wanted this menace converted and look whee it got him! Just like her: dead!" She spat out the last word like venm as she cast her angular head in the direction of nightflights pool of vermillion " shes dead and gone and all a waste of time! She come here to defy us and Our leader wants to _talk? _ What kind of battle strategy of slaying your enemies is that? we have reached the new age starting with the imminent eradication of these two followed by you as well." She glared evilly with a hint of triumphant mockery, the look of one who has won and one knows it, at Abydos across the mire entangled with kahuakhaun. And that was the moment three things happened at that moment.

Loaw okar snapped free Of the feral induced state he has been in and took in everything at once, including the Dagon of ack and mottled yellow spots he currently stood over. At the same time Nona gave a defiant snap of her head that shook her neck hard in turn that threw branarrs ragged claw off her. Both of these diverted anyone's attention from fb real soectace that was surely a sight to make ones heart leap, and that heart was the human Viking boy blueflame. As he had been slashed at by kahuakuns baddies targeting him for some reason or another and had taken a rather uncomfortable fall from his mounts backside during a brawl in the sky between three massive brutes and her, blueflame saw alot of blood this day. It was awful to someone who secretly believed thee as far more to this world than slicing of heads with human axes and gutting animals for Thor pelts in his village back home. When his wary eyes settled on a form lying so still not too far away that was all too recognizable to his past encounters with the poor thing, he wept bitterly there with dragons skittering about airborne after obuekhov arytiss. An errant blast of alkaline purple fireball collided into the charred battlefield ground not too far away, battering him with its shock waves of displaced air. "Why why... It's not fair... I knew you...I knew you if only Ixxy had seen that you were a good creature. Now you're gone..."

there was an ominous echoing laugh behind blueflame resounding through the smoke from the fireballs. The air was becoming hazy and harder to see such was the scope of the intensifying battle against two free dragons and one locked in combat with loaw okar. "You thought you had been eluding me didn't you, poor human worm?" said the voice again evilly. "hehheheheheeee wellll you were wrong about that...DEAD wrong." blueflame cried out as something very heavy slammed into his back and he guessed who that something had been judging by the ugly snarling tone she used. The painful sensation of twin switchblade claws digging savagely deep into his backside made him cry out in pain as she smirked down at him. " all along it was because of you, oh yes, you that caused us much troublesome lives of the god protectors followers. Why must you go around making such a mess of things? look around you, worm, and see the all-powerful induction of all that we have become. And you had to come and talk to that...thing...to persuade her. I long have been meaning to run across that human that rides on the back of one if our resistant furys. Yes feel the pain I have endured today in great length; its nothing compared to what I feel personally at your interference in our conquest. Now that I am leader of our protector in the skies above I have no fears such as our former leader of Killing your human race to finally prove we will rule this known land without mercy. But why am I telling you this? You cannot even understand my tongue." Ranak branarr paused briefly in thought before raising her paw to deal the blow that would forever nullify the life of a young bright futured boy. "I think it's about time for you to die."

here it was: the end. "Wait! Wait! Hear me out! All right if you want it so badly to kill then hear me, you dragon. I am not a fighter nor a being that even thought once of haven your pelt for some ceremonial thing or even as a trophy on my wall it's not like tat at all. I'm sorry you feel killing me would help you along in whatever you seem to want to destroy me for but I am who I am...despite got hatred of me all you have to do is let go and I alone from human to nert furt can help you. let me help you...please..." He reached up behind him to reach the seething creature atop him inflicting blinding pain and saw the claw hesitate just a fraction. "You cannot convince me otherwise!" bellowed branarr Wildly, raining her claw upon blueflame. Seeing that his advice had no effect on the legendary creature he had so wanted to understand what it antes and the reasons for his apparent destruction, he went limp while siting for the end to come. "I understand. I get it now. you want to get rid of me because I am not like you. I get it." he waited for the end to to come...and waited. There was a startled roar followed by the sound of paws practically landing on top of him. And a deep throaty growl. Blueflame slowly cracked open a cautious eye to see a white mass heaving above him spotted by vast areas of red. Traveling his eyes from the thing above, he found four pillars of sky blue color on all sides of him." what would pillars of that tone be here? Stone is not blue." The pillars flinched suddenly, throbbed. moving? "and when do columns move as well? I must be going nuts." it was then in the chaos around the viking boy that he realized that the sky above was in fact not the heavens but the underside of someone's abdomen spotted by blood and the pillars none other than the legs of a reptile, not just any reptile no, night fury legs!

* * *

abydos detected a slight hesitancy in Loaw okars hold on him as he held him to the ground. Something seemed to come back into his opponents orbs...or leave them, he couldn't venture a guess which. But he took advantage of whatever was happening. "Why the delay? Don't you want to kill me? you can throw away the notion that I will ever glance into the sky again: I will not be a tool of wings and claws and murdeous bodily mass to fight for you. A year of battles in your tyrannical name, its over." Kahuakhaun took a moment to survey his surroundings as if to find out why he was here; Abydos took advantage of that, shoving the loosening grip of his enemy. Silverwingthefury uttered a startled grunt as he rolled over. "Ah my old friend, what pleasure of such company." He smiled coldly in turn. "You don't want to displease me. I haven an abounding tendancy to...bounce back. Where is versel? I thought it was her i was fighting." "dead" growled Abydos darkly, words thick with loathing. "and who do I have to blame for that? You, silverwing have done this. When you raided out nest in that mad deranged possessed desire to convert all of us did you think of the pride we had in ourselves for raising young? Not interfering with natural life outside our own? Now your possession and desire to look at the sky has twisted your mind! Even the flesh and bloods have been dragged into this, now i see with my clear mind that they certainly do not deserve this." he circled the other night fury wearily, sizing Kahuakhaun up for remaining weak points. "Oh no, i killed every last one. a good batch of rich diversity You all were but not good enough and only two escaped that day, loaw persvek. you obviously intend to mislead me; versel dead? Heh heh. I certainly think not. Not so long ago I let her escape me, she was a worthy match to someone such as myself, she is blind and needs only to see the light and walk the path to enlightenment. I will let your fight with me go, after all I was not myself recently. I do not wish to kill you, my...desire exists solely with versel." He turned his head away from Abydos to scan his surroundings again, sitting down on his haunches distractedly. Abydos splayed his wings out threateningly. "Don't turn your arrogant back on me!" he saw loaw Okar apparently taking no visible signs to hear him, so he eyed the creature more carefully.

in his will to kill the objeft of vengeance that had wiped out a creature he had wanted to be her mate, full if life and hope and breath, Abydos hadn't really taken the time to take note that Kahuakhaun was...very battle damaged. "You're very weak. You haven't the strength to continue for much longer." no change. Abydos extended his teeth warningly, padding closer. "You're flawed, silverwing, flawed and weak and frightened to face that which stands in your way. Am I not worth the trouble?" Loas Okar turned abruptly away in seeming unconcern. "You're scared, that's it. Big powerful all-seeing leader that he is, committing atrocities under the god protectors name, is afraid. Invincible to the eyes of many he appears as, he let my mate fly away, as even now he scuttles away on a beaten ego to fight another day." it would be his last try; if he didn't do something about his nemesis now, he might not get another chance to finish this once and for all. The other stopped midstride, and turned one eye to regard Abydos. "Say that again," came the voice with a dangerous undercurrent to it. "I said your scared. Your anxious that now that I have seen what I have seen, others may follow, and you will try your very hardest to deny the fact that you're scared when others just don't...fall right in line. You're a flying coward." Quick as lighting kahuakhaun flicked out his front paws to reveal the bloodied sharpened points within. He casually lifted one to his vermillion-soaked head, eying it disdainfully. "You'll regret saying such words, but it's too late for retreating. You'll beg for mercy, and when you lie dying beneath my superior legs, my muzzle will be the last thing you ever see!" The best fighter in the history of the sky's conversion sprang forward, Abydos ran to meet his enemy for the final battle.

* * *

"how dare you!" Thundered skitiiva loaw Ranak branarr in outrage, flapping her remaining ragged wing madly in order to not topple over onto her back, making her vulnerable underside an invitation to attack. One moment she has been about to snuff out the vikings light, the next something had sunk all it's claws into her back near the tail so viciously that she shot over the boy. Tuning around, it was to see an attack by a creature to lay her eyes on again. "This is not my day, taken on a beast for an oh so wonderful joyride is bad enough. I only want to understand their behaviors better." He tried inching out from his mysterious night furys embrace, while it barked and growled it's language at another nearby, the very one earlier that had very nearly killed him. Not there were two of them. Blueflame nearly accomplished crawling out when his curious eyes caught the pelt pattern of this particular dragon: beautiful scales the color of the midday skies sprinkled by the whitest dots of snow. "The battle. The tree I saw ixxy topple on you. The meeting with you again. I...know you." His eyes widened in recognition.

"You dare to lay paws on me?" The brown one snarled at the one standing over him. "I am nightflight, I dare a lot of things." She said simply, struggling to stand. She stood her ground Protectively over the Viking she once so long ago hate in another lifetime, now she would protect it. "You will not harm this human child." Noting the strong attempt at bravery and lack of strong posture clearly outlined by all the blood nightlight was covered in, skitiiva let out a short sharp contemptuous laugh. "HAH! And you can barely stand: your weak. Versel, you should be dead! I saw you die by the night of loaw okar." "I got better," came the sarcastic response. She felt movement, craning her neck down worriedly at the young Viking sneakily wedging itself from under her, attempting to escape. Nightflight didn't want to hurt the boy, she just needed to show him that she wanted to protect him. Placing weight tenderly on a fourth paw she stopped the wriggling away. "You know I had one other just as defiant as you that shielded this very same human worm from me: I will not be denied again! I am leader! I am! The sky has given me all the signs that I am to rule my followers! No one can stop me! Join with me or be destroyed!" She leaped for nightflights throat. She prepared herself for a hard ordeal; she could barely stand and fight for her and the Viking she had seen while lying in her pool of blood that was being menaced by a particular vicious dragon of kahuakhauns.

"I get it. you're trying to defend me. Thank you." It took a few moments for nightflights ear frills to determine where the sound was coming from. She gave a startled sound when blueflame rubbed he stomach gently, then Drew strength from that fact as he continued rubbing. "I believe you were sincerely confused in who I was. That's all. You're in very bad shape, creature." (He didn't know she had been presumed dead when kahuakhaun killed her but in fact she was indeed alive, but near death) the formerly evil dragoness winced at the jibe. About this time nightflight looked for the lunging branarr that SHOULD have been at her throat, but there was no sign. Both distracts with each others existence, nether blueflame Nor his beast caught the grim sight of branarr pitching over in immense pain. One glance from the dragoness quickly concluded That skitiiva would not rise again: death and darkness she alone had brought into the Land of the nigut furys, death and darkness would be thrust hard in turn upon her. Still pinning blueflame to the ground gently, nightflight exhaled raggedly, allowing her fatigue at earlier having summoned enough strength to rise in her terrible pain to tackle loaw branarr all she got, and and to remain standing over someone she considered worth saving. Even now her dragon blood dripped onto the Viking boy. With eyes that has been haunted by too much bloodshed and would undoubtedly see more before her own life slipped away, she looked directly into loaw ranak branarrs orbs, who's were filled with pure hatred. "It's over, skitiiva. Your cause, your mounting struggles to brainwash all who are not like you. It's all over. You have lost."

"don't call me that name!" Spat the night fury savagely. She tried rising again but fell onto her side with a pained hiss, followed by a violent cough that drew blood. "it has. no meaning for me. When i die you shall soon follow. that is all the satisfaction I shall need." nightflight allowed pity into her eyes at the sight. "You're right in one aspect: I am dying. But i perish knowing what I did...saved many more lives today than if I had done nothing." "my life doesn't matter. Your life doesn't matter. Only the cause. Agrees in the final outcome, versel. All it takes is one long glance into the stars to agree with us. It isn't so bad." nightflight said nothing. Ah had all the memory of what she had been. Who she was now resented all that transgression the moon and stars had inflicted. Ranak branarr grinned, spitting out more blood. "I'm _right_! Loaw Okar wanted you alive and his obsession has led to his downfall. Are you really that much to him?" "I was , I see why he let me escape. He wanted me...wanted me to know that I best him. I would have killed him too if I had been in my right mind back then. I felt...nieve back then. Time has taught me otherwise." she looked into her enemies eyes again. " I will not revert to the monster within me again. If...if you...only knew the revelation of what you had committed afterwords, you would not feel so happy. I came here at the twilight hour to finish the fight I began with silverwingthefury...now...it's over. I lost...silverwing won that fight, let him think I am dead. Skitiiva, if only you could somehow see the light." Blueflame saw how bad the brown fury was physically. "I have seen the light!" she shouted. "All of us have! It's you and your twisted band opposing the numbers of my followers that are blinded!" the blue destined averted her head. "Then in sorry old friend. Theres little more I can do."

another fit of coughing then," hahahhahahaaa. If...i Don't kill you...loaw okar certainly...shall" branarrs giggles of hysterical laughter soon turned into a horrible crazed glee. "When the...others...see that I am slain...they will come...after you." the broken mangled mess in front of nightflight smiled crookedly. "I will...die with...a smile upon...my jaws...the others...come for you..." The smile grew brower, vermillion leaching out onto the earth sickly, her voice a dark whisper. "All...of...them." An awful gargling laugh, a slight twitch of the remaining wing, and then all life left her. "She's dead! She's dead! She's dead! Our leader is dead!" Rang out someone's distant voice in dragonic, growing fainter. Nightflight sighed deeply in sorrow at the lifeless form of skitiiva loaw ranak branarr. " it's a great loss; such a waste," said a voice to the furys behind right wing. "If only we could have prevented it. I was one of those that captured and held you down so you could only gaze at the moon. I'm sorry." Nightflight nodded weakly in agreement, knowing who the Dagon behind her was. " I know, obuekhov...I forgive you all that time ago." Then feeling like she could no longer stand up on shaky legs, she collapsed into unconsciousness beside blueflame.

* * *

breath: big shuddering heart clenching breathing. What happened back there? A few opportunities to engage one of the rebel dragons (Nona), a survey of the battle in the skies, multiple glances in fascination at his overthrown leader Loaw okar kahuakhauns fighting style, and then this. THIS: a startling picture of none other than nightflight conversing with one that all heard as their leader. A good majority hated ranak branarr due to her disregard of manner and constant savage scheming to undermine her betters. Even as a follower converted by the god protector long before the legendary moment of nightflight versel, she was a piece of work. Now she was no longer alive. "She's dead! She's dead! She's dead!" shouted Audrea loaw edi essum in desperation. "Our leader is dead!" as he flew across the battlefield alerting others, the reaction rippled across the battlefield to masses of corrupt night furys including the surrounded Nona. Her current predicament Looked grim. Roughly 30 or so night furys encircled Nona, all armed, all threatening, all prepared for battle, and none too happy to simply let her just walk out of this unscathed should she ask to leave this little stalemate nicely. None weighed her odds with A thin smile full of dry humor. "You don't suppose I could simply ask you all to move aside?" No answer, only snarls indicating he curry other mob was about to spring at her. " ah, the silent treatment: like I missed that greatly. Your way it is then." nonas condition bordered on exhaustion. She had faced many a number of furys and won so this shouldn't be a problem. "All in a daily existence that comes with a free life." grumbled the albino fury, plowing into the amassed dragon mob.

* * *

"She's dead! She's dead! She's dead! Our leader is dead!" The fry reached the audio receptors of kahuakhaun, distracting Him for an instant. Bad idea. His enemy raked claws across his eyes. Abydos we practically fighting on pure force of will now to defeat this seemingly invincible beast. Maybe he was thinking this all wrong, maybe this twisted determined beasts weakness lay In a different strategy. He thoughts of the god protector projecting into silverwingthefurys mind took the matter entirely out of Abydoses paws. As loaw okar cursed his inattentiveness of the attack, he heard whispers in his head. "Why do you fail to live up to ecpectassssssions? I have all and sssstill my gifted one failsssssss. It might be time to reconsssiter the motive. You are now exsssspendble." the reaction on kahuakhaun was immediate.

"No! I did all you asked and more! I converted all of my brethren that I could find! I destroyed for you those that were weak or difficult! For this you made me leader, granted me a glorious essence of blood lust inside me! I have. It failed! I have not!" Abydos understood immediately what must be running through his confused dark mind: kahuakhaun was a master fighter even before the sky transfixed the body and mind. Early on in his life he believed others In his nest mistreated Him badly, branded him a traitor. Mistakenly mistakenly misreading their reasons as scornful abandonment, silverwing struck out on his own one night way from them to sit on the local cliff side, disdainfully musing at the night sky. Bullying and unfounded unhappiness directed toward his kin back home was quickly melded by the lure of the stars into a ruthless gnawing hatred to right a wrong he believed to be his path to enlightenment. Committing acts of 'justice' for a long time only to be tossed out must be very devastating to someone such as this dragon. Loaw okar leveled his gaze directly to Abydos, noting alarmingly that the monsters eyes looked dead and flat, As if he had accepted his fate. "So it no longer wants me, does it? So be it. Then I will take you down with me. You can be the ultimate testament to my failed legacy, Loaw persvek, once your remains lie permanently to rot into this land!" Abydos prepared himself, if he was to die here then he would fight knowing he was in the act of doing the right thing to defend what he believed in.

then out of nowhere an amazing thing happened: Loaw okar actually took a few steps back. "What are you doing?" He cried out in a voice that sounded Like desperation. "It's happening isn't it? What transpired with me is what you're about to experience. That's good that's good. Don't fight it, it happend with nightflight I heard, I went through it, you will too. Don't fight it, silverwingthefury, embrace it." it was as if invisible lightning struck kahuakhaun. He roared loudly in deafening decibels, reverberating across the battlefield so loudly many battles with Nona and obuekhov standing near nightflight prone form stopped fighting to see what the noise was. Rays of sunshine peeked through the last nights clouds, hinting at dawn. Gradually all skirmishes ceased between those still free and the god protectors followers, all looking at kahuakhaun...But he was kahuakhaun no longer. His roaring cut off, collapsing ill to his stomach, legs sprawled on ether side, coated with the familiar sight nightflight had been seen in. Coated in sweaty perspiration all over, wings drooping limply onto the ground awkwardly, the fury looked a scene of exhaustion.

'The others' gazed at this dragon they had been with for so long and were not sure what to think. Breathing heavily, the black and blue fury weakly raised his battle marred features, looking around as if he hadn't a clue to his whereabouts. "Where am I?" he razor without the cocky tone "I am silverwing? the last thing I..remember was the clifface...stars...beautiful stars." Abydos was about to relax his guard and answer the traumatized creature when he heard a rush of air beside him. Claws outstretched in a supreme determination to finally end this long crusade against converting more furys, the albino dragon known as Nona was about to finally stop this insurrection onfe and for all. This (kahuakhaun) creatures life had gone on far too long inciting evil onto the land. Now she would take That life.

* * *

Not too far away nightflight stirred. Looking around Wildly to regain bearings, her sharp eyes caught silverwingthefury flinching backwards away from nonas attack. Surely, from the power and speed she flew at him, would kill the dragon instantly. Nightflight gave a pained cry as the numerous injuries flared painfully including the ones inflicted by rank branarr upon her. She summoned one last mighty effort, calling upon the memories of those most dear to her and hoping they would forgive what she was about to do In the end, rising to her bloody Paws. She trusted the two-legged was in good hands of obuekhov arytiss, who called after the Dragoness to wait. Nightflighta sharp analytical mind recognized the signs of one who had been freed from the stars influence: kahuakhaun was showing these signs, which meant his name reverted to hid true being; silverwingthefury. as she ran, she contemplated what must have happened: silverwing presented himself In a poor manner, there's only so much a leader can do in his prime before slipping judgements. Nightflight surmised the god protector was finished with this dragon; it might seek another to lead. Striping away the night furys powers it granted, silverwing lost that darker part of himself. Nona was about to end his life mistakenly. Everything was going too fast. Nightflight changed tactics, changing angles and praying to intercept Nona instead. "No. Wait. Stop. You don't understand. He's no longer what you think he is. He's-" she didn't get to finish, Nona was faster and closer. Nightflight came too late. there was a triumphant cry, a thudding clunk, and it was over. The gouge in silverwings throat; difficult to look at. In his last few shuddering seconds of life, former loaw okar kahuakhaun gaze sadly into nightflights eyes. "I was...too late...to save myself...from...the darkness...but...k could save...another soul...from myself. i am...sorry I...tainted you. forgive...Me." nightflight bowed that lovely head. His task completed, silverwingthefury let go.

* * *

The battle was over. Those left alive saw their leaders death. Now leaderless, the masses took skyward in a hurry and abandoned the fight without a glance back. Someday they could return with a powerful ruler. But without nightflight or intellectual minds like branarr or silverwing, they lacked threatening appearances. For a long time to come. They would remain weakened indefinitely. Nona someday hoped to pursue them and free the rest from malign influence. Obuekhov vowed to fly a weak blueflame back south to his home and leave no trance how he got there. From there she remained open into her life to see where it took her. Nightflight passed away in Abydos paws; buried shortly after with dignity, honored for her sacrifices. With no hope of seeing his mate again, Abydos flew alone into the vastness of the land. His path remained unclear, that dragoness would severely stricken his heart for the rest of his life. Many tales told in blueflames village would travel to many other villages; tales told in blueflames viewpoint of a boy and his dragon, of a creature seemingly falling into darkness and rising to protect him in the peril of the moment. Tales told how he survived! Thier stories in time became influential among his village, and eventually garnered a grudging respect of Ixora Jackson, eventually marrying in the traditional Viking-ish way. with the disembarking of Nona, Abydos and obuekhov their separate ways, they told their share of the story as well to spread fame throughout the dragon world of nightflight. Past present or future, no one wood ever forget the legacy of nightflight Loaw shar versel: dragon with a change of heart.


End file.
